The Fashion Show
|season = 4 |number = 20 |overall = 117 |airdate = February, 28, 1955 |production = 4-20 / 117 |imdb = tt0609353 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Lucy Gets Into Pictures" |next = "The Hedda Hopper Story" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/LoperShock.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PinkMink.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/SunburnedTweed.jpg The Fashion Show was the 117th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 20th episode in Season four of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on February, 28, 1955. Synopsis Lucy is determined to have a beautiful Don Loper gown for her very own and winds up being part of a "Hollywood Wives" fashion show. Plot summary Lucy begs Ricky for a Don Loper original, so she can look stylish while in Hollywood. Ricky agrees, much to Lucy's surprise, since he knows this might be the only time Lucy ever gets to be in California. Ricky warns her that she can only spend $100 on a dress, though. While at the Don Loper dress salon, every dress Lucy looks at costs $500. She asks next to see the simplest dress available, thinking it will be the cheapest. While the attendant goes to get the simple dress, Lucy overhears Mrs. Sheila McRay telling Don Loper that they are one woman short for the upcoming celebrity wives' fashion show. Lucy loudly makes a fake phone call to the MGM studio, asking for Ricky, so Loper and McRay will notice she's an available wife of a celebrity. The plan works, and Loper whisks Lucy away to get fitted in her basic black dress. With the excitement of the fashion show, Lucy didn't have time to ask for the price of the dress, but it's so basic- how could it possibly cost more than $100? To her shock, it, too, costs $500. Lucy should have known that, sometimes, "less is more" in fashion, and seemingly simple outfits cost a bundle. How is Lucy going to break the news to Ricky? She plans to sit out in the sun and get lightly burned, so that Ricky will feel too sorry for her to yell. When Ricky comes home, he finds Lucy with an excrutiatingly sore sunburn. She fell asleep in the sunshine, and her plan went awry. Naturally, Ricky rants and raves about the dress's price, ordering Lucy to take it back. Lucy then gets a call from Don Loper, who says that he really needs Lucy to wear a tweed suit for the fashion show, and that, if she agrees to wear the tweed suit, he'll give her the basic black dress for free. Everything is working out for Lucy. But Ethel warns Lucy that she is too sore to do the fashion show. Lucy goes ahead with the fashion show anyway, barely able to walk down the runway. When she returns home from the success of the fashion show, she finds a note from Ricky, saying that he felt badly about yelling at her, and that he wants her to take a $500 check to Don Loper's to buy any dress she wants. Ethel says that Lucy IS going to tell Ricky about getting her black dress for free, right? Lucy says she wouldn't deprive Ricky of the pleasure of giving her the check. Ethel pretends to laugh with Lucy, and punishes her by smacking her hard on her sunburned back. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Mona Carlson ... as Herself (as Mrs. Richard Carlson) *Sue Carroll ... as Herself *Marilyn Johnson ... as Herself (as Mrs. Forrest Tucker) *Don Loper ... as Himself *Sheila MacRae ... as Herself (as Mrs. Gordon McRae) *Brenda Marshall ... as Herself (as Mrs. William Holden) *Jeanne Martin ... as Herself (as Mrs. Dean Martin) *Frances E. Neal ... as Herself (as Mrs. Van Heflin) *Amzie Strickland ... as Salesgirl Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes